Dean's Not-So-Private Secret
by annielivestrong
Summary: People accidentally overhear Dean praying about something he thought was very private. The result? Something he had only dreamed about. DESTIEL, fluff, and smut. Enjoy! I would love feedback, this is my first attempt.


Dean storms into the motel room cursing under his breath._ How could I have been so stupid_, he thinks to himself as he runs his hand through his hair. He paces back and forth the room, thinking of what to say to his younger brother when he showed up. Just on time, Dean hears the door open. He whips around to face his brother, surprised at the fact that Sam is laughing and shaking his head. Confused, Dean looks behind Sam to see that Castiel is in the doorway. Dean curses under his breath and looks down at his muddy shoes, trying not to blush.

"Dean.."

"Shut up Sammy." Dean replies, "Don't say another fucking word."

"Dean." Says a huskier, more monotone voice.

Dean turns his back on both men, running his hand on the stubble of his chin.

"Look at me." Says the voice again. Slowly, Dean turns around and looks Castiel right in the eye. Cas

walks forward, slamming the door behind him, while Sam steps out of the way with a sly smile on his face, "It's okay, Dean."

Dean looks down once again at his muddy shoes. He feels his eyes watering up. Goddamn.

"Look man," Sam says, "It really is fine. We kind of already knew anyways." Dean jerks his head up giving Sam a death glare.

"What did you just say to me?" Dean yells.

Cas walks forward with swift movements and places a firm hand on Deans shoulder. Dean wonders if the angel meant to place it on the hand print scar that Cas himself had seared into his skin. Dean looks up into the angels eyes, pleading with unspoken words. He is now crying.

"He is right, and it is okay." Cas says, in a very unfamiliar tone. It is sincere and honest. Dean closes his eyes and walks over to the bed, sitting down. Surprisingly, Cas walks over and sits next to him. "Dean." That husky voice says, and Dean can't help but sigh.

"Yes?"

"I don't understand why this is bothering you so much." Dean looks away, and Cas shoots a nervous glance at Sam. Sam's smile has faded by now, realizing how upset Dean is.

"Look, Dean, we understand that you are confused…"

"I'm not confused." Sam looks at Dean in surprise.

"You're not?" Sam asks with a confused look in his eyes.

"No, Sam, he's not." Cas gets up and walks over to Deans younger brother. "It may not make sense to you. You've seen your brother.." he searched for the words, "with a variety of women." Dean puts his head in his hand, sighing. Ignoring Dean, Cas continues, "But have you ever considered that the passion he longed for would be found elsewhere?"

Dean looked up and felt himself slipping into the uncomfortable feeling he had not yet grown used to. He looked at the angel that he knew so well, but longed to know him more. He tried to shut the feelings out, but he wasn't successful. With a jolt from Sam, Dean began to laugh. He got up, strutted over to his brother, slapped him on the back.

"I could really use a beer right now." He said, earning a raised eyebrow from Sam, and a laugh from Cas.

"I could go for one too." The angel says.

The angel and his profoundly bonded human walk out of the room with smiles on their faces. Sam is left standing there obviously processing what had just went down. A sigh escaped him and then he laughed at himself for being so blind. Grabbing his coat he had left at the motel earlier, he walked out and shut the door.

Thirty Minutes Earlier

Dean ran outside into the pouring rain. Tears were streaming down his cheeks. He was lost. He wasn't confused. Deep down he knew what he felt.. What he felt for him. Dean looked up at the sky, holding onto the amulet that Sam had given him. "God." Dean whispered, "Rumor has it that you're back upstairs." he let out more tears and hung his head low for a second, then returned it to the night sky. "Please help me. I know what I want. I know what it means. But damn it, this is not how I pictured things to turn out. Hell, I don't even know what my dad," He choked on a sob. "What my dad would say if he knew I was.. gay." He let saying the final word sink in, and was surprised when he heard a voice.

"Dean?" Dean whips around to find his brother standing there. Fuck He quickly wipes away his tears and laughs.

"How long have you been standing there Sammy." Sam raises his eyebrows.

"Long enough for him to hear you admit you were gay." Dean whips around again to find Castiel, an Angel of the Lord he had just been praying to, standing right there.

"You son of a bitch!" Dean yells.

A confused expression crosses Cas' face as he takes in Deans anger. "Are you angry with me?"

"Of course he isn't." Sam walks around next to Cas and smiles. Dean runs for Cas and shoves him against the Impala, and just as he is about to punch the angel in the face, he vanishes.

"Dean!" Sam yells, "What the hell was that?"

"Get out of my ass Sam, and don't say a fucking word." Before Sam could stop his brother, Dean gets in the car and locks it. He drives off with illegal speed and maneuvers, and Sam is left there alone.. For a moment.

Castiel appears behind him. "I didn't mean to upset him." Sam jumps, because he will never get used to the fact that Cas does that.

"Yeah well I'm pretty sure you did." He says with a laugh.

"Sam. This isn't funny."

"I'm only laughing because he thinks we didn't know." This earns a smile from Cas.

"Let's go talk to him."

"Now?" Sam asks

"Yes." Before Sam can react, the angel put two of his fingers on top of his head, and then they were outside the motel. The Impala already parked there.

"How did we..?"

"Get here after him?" Cas finishes the question, then answers, "I timed it. We traveled ten minutes into the future because I cannot wait to talk to him." He states, promptly confusing Sam even more.

"Then let's get this show on the road." Sam laughs and walks for the door.

PRESENT TIME

After having a few beers too many, Dean stumbles into the back seat of the Impala. Cas helps him in and closes the door. Instead of sitting in the passenger seat next to Sam, who was driving because of Deans condition, Cas walks to the other side of the car, opens the door, and slides in next to Dean. Sam shakes his head, starts the car, and begins driving back. The ride starts out incredibly silent unlike the evening had gone. Dean had been ranting about useless shit all night, laughing a lot and looking around nervously. It wasn't like him.

After a few minutes of silence, Sam hears Cas say, "Dean, what is it?" Sam looks in the rearview mirror to see Cas leaning close to a crying Dean.

"I think I had too many beers." Dean replies.

"It's okay, were almost back to the motel."

"Stay the night, Cas?" Sam's expression turns to embarrassed shock, and he tries his best to concentrate on the road.

"If you wish Dean," Cas replies, "I always come when you call." Sam is beyond confused now, glancing nervously into the mirror, trying to make sense of what is playing out in the back seat of his brothers favorite car.

The rest of the ride is silent, and Dean stops crying. Sam is loving the silence right about now.

He parks the car, gets out, and opens the door for Dean. Cas appears next to him suddenly, reaching in the car with a very protective look on his face. Sam backs up a few feet while Cas supports Deans weight and walks him into the motel. Sam follows and unlocks the door for them. Cas walks to the nearest bed and helps Dean lay down. "Goodnight Dean." Cas says. Dean smiles and opens his eyes only for a moment.

"Goodnight Cas… Angel." With one look from Cas, Sam decides to be polite and look away, but he looks back in time to see the angel planting a kiss on his brothers forehead. Dean's eyes are closed but he smiles and falls asleep. Sam, although a little shocked, is kind of happy. He walks away, pretending he didn't notice their interaction, and begins to get ready for bed.

Dean woke up in a very confused state. He was aroused. That was the first thing he noticed. He felt the bulge through his jeans. He looked around the room, Sam was gone. Thank God. He walked to the bathroom, opened the door and was shocked to see a shirtless Cas, about to take off his pants. Dean took only a moment to look at the angels muscular back. Just as Cas was about to bend slightly over and take his pants off Dean yelled, "Cas!" Alarmed, Cas turned around. Pants unbuttoned and completely bare chested, Dean felt the already hard bulge twitch under his pants.

"Hello Dean."

"Uh.. I'm sorry, I didn't know you were here." He muttered

"What do you mean?" Castiel asked innocently, "You are the one who asked me to stay the night."

It took just a second for Dean to comprehend what he just heard. Then he remembered. Dean had never fucking blushed so much in his life.

"Oh yeah," he started, "About that.."

"Dean." Cas looked right in Deans eyes, "Stop."

"Stop what?"

"You know what." Dean couldn't help notice the stern look he was getting with those piercing blue eyes, and how the angels lips parted slightly as he raised his eyebrows in accusation.

Dean cleared his throat and muttered something about how the bastard should lock the door before he takes his fucking clothes off, and walked away. To his dismay, Cas followed him out of the bathroom.

Ignoring the fact that Cas walked out of the bathroom shirtless with his pants undone, Dean walked over to a little table in the corner of the motel, sat down, and turned on his laptop. He felt his warm breath on his neck before Cas' big hand grabbed Deans shoulder.

"Can I fucking help you with something?" Dean shook off the hand and jerked his head to meet eyes with the angel. He took in a sharp breathe as he took in the angels expression. It wasn't like anything he saw before. Castiel had the look of lust written all over his face. He wet his lips and stared at Dean, then ran a hand through his shaggy brown hair.

"Dean," Cas let out a sharp breath, "You know you feel it too. I.. I can read it. Your feelings for me." Dean just stared dumbfounded at the man he had loved for a long time, and was just starting to admit it to himself.

"Cas," Dean sighed.

"I know Dean," Cas knelled down so he was face to face with a sitting Dean, "This is new to me too, trust me. But I.. Dean. I…"

"I love you too." Dean said sternly, almost surprising himself more than Cas, "And.. I want you."

Cas took the hint and leaned forward, teasing Dean by reaching in for a kiss but instead breathing a sigh of release. Dean, finally realizing what needed to be done, what always was going to happen, wrapped his arms around Castiel's neck and hastily pressed his mouth against his lovers. Hunger, love, and passion filled them both as they finally gave into their needs. They passionately gave into their immediate need for a minute then broke apart. Dean stared into Castiel's blue eyes with desperation. They stood up together, arms still wrapped around each other's necks, looking intently at each other.

"Cas."

"Yes Dean?"

Instead of answering with words, Dean walked Cas over to the bed, and shocking him, shoved him onto the bed with aggression. Cas looked up in surprise and then a smile crept onto his face. Dean studied the gorgeous' man's chest and licked his lips.

"What are you waiting for Dean?"  
What am I waiting for, Dean thought to himself. He held up his arms and removed his shirt, revealing distinct muscles and a ripped abdomen. Cas let out a light groan, which made Dean's now very hard cock twitch. He slowly crawled on top of his new lover. He lowered himself onto him, earning a moan from both of them as their bare chests touched and their lips met with more passion. Dean lowered his hips meeting his hard bulge with Cas'. Cas growled and began to kiss Deans neck, nipping at his ear, and pulling his hair. Dean moaned and started grinding. Cas' already unbuttoned pants were soon removed by a desperately horny Dean. Cas still lying on his back, looked up at Dean as he slowly pulled down his boxers revealing a very erect cock. Dean let out yet another moan making Cas throw his head back and say, "Fuck." Dean smiled and leaned towards Cas' member and slowly licked it from the base all the way up to the head, earning a very loud moan from Cas, who gripped the sheets and rotated his hips. "Dean. Stop teasing me." Fair enough, Dean thought. He took Cas' whole cock in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it, finally letting go and doing what he had been fantasizing about for months. He had dreamt about it. He knew what to do. Cas thrust further into Deans mouth, gagging Dean. Dean hastily got up and removed his pants, Cas panting as he watched Dean reveal his very large erect dick. Dean very quickly this time, lowered himself onto Cas and began frantically grinding, kissing, biting and feeling him. They were completely lost in themselves now. They had given into the passion and knew that there was no turning back. With force only an angel of the Lord could muster, Cas flipped Dean over on his back, looked Dean in the eye, and took his lovers cock into his mouth. Dean growled, "Fuck yes Cas." Cas took that as a good sign that he was doing something right, and began to swirl his tongue, and taking Dean further into him. Dean moaned and grabbed Cas' hair, pulling hard and forcing his cock even further. "Oh God, Cas. Fuck yes."

A few hours later, Dean woke up to the sound of the door opening. With panic he realized that he was naked, but Cas was nowhere in sight. Dean quickly pulled the sheets over him as Sam walked in.

"Can you give me a hand with this?" Sam gestured towards the food he was setting on the table.

"Uh.. I'm not hungry." Dean pathetically said.

"Excuse me?" Sam huffed a laugh, "You're not hungry. Yeah okay Dean, come on grab a burger."

"Sam I don't want to." He said with panicky eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sam asked looking at how scared Dean was.

Just then the door opened, in walking Dean's favorite angel. Dean closed his eyes and sighed in frustration.

"It's good to see you too, Dean," Cas sarcastically replied.

"Dean I need you to run out to the car," Sam said, "I left the drinks in there and I have to use the bathroom."

"Alright."

"So are you going to get up?" Sam asked with raised eyebrows.

"In a bit."

"Okay what the hell is going on here?" Sam obliviously asked.

"Dean is naked under the sheets and I presume he does not want you to see." Cas stated, earning a growl from Dean, and a very confused Sam. Just then Sam began to laugh, looking between the two men, then he walked out of the motel room.

"Seriously Cas?" Dean asked, getting out of bed.

"Was I supposed to lie?" the angel has a confused look as he cocks his head to the side.

Dean laughs and walks over to Castiel, giving him a kiss on the lips for only a moment before he turns to get dressed


End file.
